


NEVER

by lila_luscious1, Patty_Parker60



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Miami Medical, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Adult Situations, Asian Female/AA Male, Cauc Male/AA Female, Cauc Male/AA Male, F/F, F/M, Gen, Haven't Forgiven Maya's DUPLICITY-YET, Interracial Relationship, Latina Female/AA Male, Lingerie, Never Love Anyone The Way I Love You, Nudity, Sexual Situations, cursing, smuttiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: Drabbles between 50-300 words (sometimes longer)We tried to include the more popular fandoms, if oneof yours hasn't been addressed, please request it/them incomments-the same for 🚢 sSome Chapters contain Adult Language; those chaptersare marked as such; the same for Sexual Content/Nudity
Relationships: JJ Sun/Dean Miller, Meredith Grey/Derek Shepherd (deceased), Victoria Hughes Ripley/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 47
Kudos: 28





	1. NO WAY!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [nrdhrd3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nrdhrd3/gifts), [Lizline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizline/gifts), [Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts), [Veronicaaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronicaaaa/gifts), [ClarismaE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarismaE/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [tiger_lily1989](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger_lily1989/gifts), [SweetLyn93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLyn93/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [BAUProfiler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAUProfiler/gifts), [GuestLovesVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=GuestLovesVicley), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Eternal_introvert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_introvert/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic jokingly suggests that Lucas adopt HER surname,  
> or at least hyphenate it to RIPLEY-HUGHES...  
> you can guess his response! 😁

"NO WAY IN HELL"

"Not EVER?"

Lucas Ripley says again, less stridently: "Never ever ever."

"Well, okay then. Although a LOT MORE couples are adopting it as a new normal."

"NEVER...not in Lucas Ripley World. NOPE."

"It's not so bad: LUCAS RIPLEY HUGHES."

"It' was nice knowing you...see ya!"

"OKAY, OKAY...calm down!"


	2. NOT IT!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Maya Bishop tossed Jack Gibson over  
> the way a ship's Captain off-loads non-essential  
> items to make his/her ship lighter (less weighty),  
> jack has not been friendly, cooperative, or in  
> any way understanding of her methods or reasons  
> for why she dumped him without a moment's  
> hesitation. Bishop finally confronts him.
> 
> LANGUAGE ALERT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEVER (Ann Wilson, Nancy Wilson) ©  
> Never, never  
> Never, never run away

**It is her CAVALIER MANNER when she dumped him that rankles Jack,**  
**not so much the breaking up. He feels used, then off-loaded like a**  
**piece of meat, and her joking and attempts at humor only made it worse.**

*****************************************

"We can't keep sniping at each other like this." Maya Bishop waits until Lieutenant Jack  
Gibson is alone in the bay before approaching him. Since she broke things off, coldness,  
aloofness, quasi-insubordination, and near-open hostility are just some of the attitudes  
he has exhibited toward her. He questions many of her decisions, in front of the team,  
who seem to support HIS position (led by former friend ANDY HERRERA, of course).

"I try to stay as far away from you, and out of your way as possible, in case you haven't  
noticed," he states coldly. He doesn't even bother to turn around.

"The only way that we can work in the same station is you either find a way to tolerate the  
fact that I'M ALIVE, since breaking up with you was some sort of heinous CRIME, or..."

"One of us GETS THE FUCK out of the 19?", Jack interrupts.

"Not ME...NEVER" Captain Maya Bishop says emphatically.

"Not me either-never." Gibson slams his locker shut and brushes past.

" _We'll see about that, Team Member Wife Fucker_ ", Maya mutters under  
her breath.

We can't go on  
Just running away  
If we wait any longer  
We will surely never get away

Never, never  
Never, never run away


	3. NEVER STOP (LOVING YOU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrea Herrera has the type of talk with  
> Robert Sullivan that may just HEAL SULLYVANDY

+SULLIVAN'S OFFICE, 06430AM. ANDY HERRERA ARRIVES HOURS  
BEFORE SHIFT CHANGE TO MAKE AN IMPASSIONED PLEA TO ROBERT  
SULLIVAN+

“I won’t ever give up on us. I have never felt this way before, NEVER, for anyone,  
at anytime, and one of the things that scares me is that we will never get back to  
where we were. I could never get over that.”

Robert Sullivan digests her words carefully before responding. One of your key issues was  
that I didn’t admit strongly enough, Or sincerely enough, that I’m in love with you. I did that:  
Episode 7, Satellite of Love…you spouted some nonsense about your Dad, And closed the door  
in my face. I never needed you more, than in that scene.”

“EPISODE 7?? _SCENE_ !!? What are you talking about?!”

“It doesn’t matter. As I understand it, you’ve started up with GIBSON again.”

“I ended that. I’m never doing that again. I should never have started…  
I wish that I’d know that my Dad threatened to report you to ASS FACE CREEPO if  
if you didn’t end it with me, and that he asked you personally not to promote me, using  
his cancer diagnosis as a lever. I didn’t know that Ripley’s proposal to re-vamp the  
fraternization policy is nearly approved, or that Ryan’s death would send me down the  
sink-hole that it did: that the hole would be SO DEEP. I was mourning Ry, and US, and my  
Pa…so I…needed comfort, and I was too angry with YOU. That’s over. I never loved Jack,  
before or now. I’m in love with YOU, that hasn’t changed-Will NEVER change.”

“I can’t believe you…can I?”

“You CAN...PLEASE DO. I care so deeply for you-I will never let you down again. NEVER, Robert:  
NOT EVER. I know that it will take time. We fell for each other so quickly. But there's a WAY now:  
a way to be together, so that we're never parted again. NEVER.”


	4. WATCH YOURSELF aka PROTECT YOUR NECK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya Bishop and Battalion Chief Robert Sullivan get 'heated' when  
> they discuss her recent missteps; any one may have predicted the outcome:  
> ANYONE NOT MAYA BISHOP...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you see what we did with the new AC's identity : B. KODJOE.
> 
> Does anyone think that Maya can get out of her OWN WAY long enough  
> to help herself?
> 
> AC=Assistant Chief, as Weasel Face was never Chief in OUR WORLD,  
> since Lucas is ALIVE

“You’ve lost your team, Captain. I know it, Chief Ripley knows it, the Interim AC replacing Rat Face  
Possible Pedo knows it. If you’re honest, YOU know it. You need to rebuild some sort of trust, respect,  
and camaraderie with your team. You'll never make it as Captain unless you do.”

“I understand that I was a little over-bearing to begin my tenure, but after the camping trip…”

“They hated you MORE”, Sullivan interjects.

“A BEAR attacked us, Sir.”

“That is really beside the point, isn’t it? I overheard each and every one of your team make  
up excuse after excuse to not attend. You really should not have compelled Miller to attend, not  
with him so worried about the impending birth of his child. From a Supervisory point of view, voluntary  
slash mandatory exercises not only don’t exist, and when they’re FORCED…‘Into The Woods’ is the result.  
The moment they stared finding reasons to be anywhere but on your required team builder, I would have  
re-directed to a secondary option: I HAVE given past teams a list of department sanctioned options, with the  
possibility to ‘write in’ TWO additional options. This way, they feel more a part of the decision-making  
process. So much of what we do is DICTATORIAL…our men and women don’t have a voice in so much, they  
welcome the chance to participate in a democratic process”

“I should have not pushed the camping trip, fine. I’m sure that there’s more.”

“Before I continue, you should adjust your tone, Captain. You’re new to this position, and obviously  
rankled at my insights, which are not criticisms. YOUR SUCCESS is MY SUCCESS; the reverse is equally true.  
I’m attempting to guide you, so that the missteps decrease until they no longer exist. However, if those insights  
are not welcome, in an informal chat, I’ll document them for the record. You see: I’VE BEEN A CAPTAIN. For MANY  
YEARS, and I have plenty of methods that would ease your transition from Lieutenant to Captain. You’ll find many  
possible pit-falls along the way, that I’ve seen, and learned to avoid. If you care not to hear them, so be it. To succeed  
her, or ANYWHERE, without good people below, beside, and above you is likely not possible, particularly not in the  
FD-then likely not becomes NEVER. No chance of success with your mindset. That mindset has borne you well...in  
your PERSONAL goals, ie the Olympics. LOOK AROUND. Are there cheering crowds, banners, marching bands that  
I've somehow missed? NOT THE OLYMPICS at 19, or in the Seattle PD. Teams. That's how we succeed."

“Is any of this due to HERRERA, Sir? You two are… _CLOSE_ , and my 'failures' would open the door  
for HER…this new fraternization policy is awfully convenient as well...SIR."

“You can go, INTERIM CAPTAIN Bishop. As of this moment your Any further interactions between you and I will be  
on the record and properly documented. No informal chats, or coaching. LEAVE. NOW.”

“YES SIR”. She saves her eye-roll until she is safely past his doorway, and down the hall…not SO SAFE, though…the  
tall, well-built man striding toward the Battalion Chief’s office bears a striking resemblance to Sullivan, a quick, furtive  
glance at his name tag reads B. KODJOE, ASST.CHIEF…certain that he witnessed her disrespectful gesture, Maya shows  
him a shaky, sickly smile and says “Afternoon, Assistant Chief.”

He nods, continues on his way. “Captain”


	5. RIGHT NOW, RIGHT NOW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melinda May and Andrew Garner

"I'm Sorry, Drew. I am really regretful...I should not NEVER have ended our

marriage. The worst mistake; the very worst, that I have ever made. Just ask

LIAN. She'll happily tell you."

Andrew laughs, loudly and at length. "LIAN...she has always been on MY SIDE; Alton and 

Murcel Garner have always been on yours. When you left me, the first thing that they asked 

is 'what did YOU DO!?' I didn't bother correcting them."

Melinda laughs too. "I miss them", she says fondly. "Let's go and see them-RIGHT NOW."

"Right NOW, Right NOW?"

"Let's never waste time again."


End file.
